


Firestone [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [9]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Complicated Relationships, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Mentions of past drug use, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Shippy, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kala dandekar - Freeform, romantic if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Love in a blaze of glory is the only kind of love Felix knows to be true and Wolfgang might be the only person he's ever loved in his life."(Felix remembers falling in love like it’s a nightmare and he doesn’t know why.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & The Cluster, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow, Felix Brenner/Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 11





	Firestone [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firestone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741175) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/09%20Firestone.mp3) | 00:21:32 | 15.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
